


The Secret Blogger

by RacheyRagdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyRagdoll/pseuds/RacheyRagdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has created a blog, but what he uses the blog for is something that the Winchesters do not expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Blogger

**This fic is based of an idea that my friend and GISHWHES team member came up with, so I decided to attempt to write it for her, so this is for you Brea!**

**  
**

 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, causing Castiel to jump and slam the laptop closed.  
“N- nothing,” Castiel stuttered. “Just looking at the news for any possible cases. I suspect a Wendigo is the cause of what is happening in a small town in South Florida,” Castiel rambled on.  
“Really?” Sam asked, unconvinced. “Show me the article.”  
“I can't, I switched the laptop off. The article is lost,” Castiel said, trying to push the laptop out of Sam's reach.  
“Nice try, but the browser saves your internet history,” Sam explained, wrestling the laptop away from Cas.

“Sam no that's private!” Castiel complained, watching the look of pure horror on Sam's face as he brought up what Castiel had been looking at.  
“Cas, what exactly is this?” Sam asked, scrolling his way down the web page.  
“It's a tumblr. At first I thought it was a website about cups, but then I learnt it's a thing called a blog. You post pictures on there. Some of them even move, like in that movie about the wizards.”  
“But your blog is- does Dean know about this?” Sam asked, knowing exactly what Castiel's answer would be.  
“Not exactly see, the pictures. He doesn't know about them. I take them when he's asleep,” Castiel explained.  
“No shit,” Sam laughed, scrolling through the endless pictures Cas had taken of Dean while he was asleep. “Cas, people don't actually look at these do they? I mean, this is all for your own personal weird fetish right?”  
“I think so,” Castiel said, tilting his head slightly. “Although the website often says something about getting 'notes'. I don't understand what that means.”  
“Cas, please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means,” Sam said, pointing at a number next to a subheading which read “followers.”  
“This website. I'm not fully sure how it works, I just use it as a place to keep my pictures of Dean. They would be found if I printed them or kept them inside the computer.”  
“Cas you have over ten thousand followers. Ten thousand people are looking at pictures of my brother asleep.”  
“Who's looking at who asleep?” Dean asked, stepping out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped round his waist.  
“Nothing what? Who's asleep?” Cas said quickly, hiding the laptop screen from Dean's view.  
“What is he hiding?” Dean asked, pointing a finger accusingly at Castiel.  
“You're not going to like it,” Sam said, clearly enjoying every minute.  
“Dean I thought- I didn't know that anyone could see and-”  
“Anyone could see what? What have you done Cas?”  
“I may have some photographs of- Well you taught me how to use a camera and I practiced by-”  
“Go on,” Dean said, starting to lose his patience with the angel.  
“I took pictures of you.” Cas blurted out. “Asleep. I'm sorry Dean I-”  
“YOU DID WHAT?” Dean yelled.  
“There it is,” Sam said. “Well you guys enjoy your little domestic I’m off to-”  
“Wait,” Dean said, stopping Sam in his tracks. “You knew about this?”  
“Only since about ten minutes ago,” Sam replied. “But you don't know the worst of it yet.”  
“How could it possibly get worse? There's an angel who has a fetish for me sleeping.”  
“He posted them,” Sam said, pausing for dramatic effect. “On his blog. Where he has ten thousand followers.”  
“I'M GOING TO KILL HIM,” Dean yelled, rushing at Castiel who quickly disappeared, almost causing Dean to run straight into the table. “GET BACK HERE YOU FEATHERY ASSED BASTARD I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU.”

“Dean that is not polite,” Castiel said from the other side of the room.  
“I'LL GIVE YOU POLITE YOU F-”  
“I am sorry Dean,” Castiel cut him off. “I just enjoy watching you sleep. It relaxes me. You humans, you're lucky. You get to rest and forget about your problems for a little while. I envy you.” The sad look on Castiel's face caused Dean's anger to quickly ebb away.  
“I'm sorry Cas I- I just don't want complete strangers on the internet looking at me sleeping ok? Just- save them in a folder on Sam's laptop or something I don't know. Just stop posting them to your goblet or whatever that website is called.”  
“Tumblr Dean,” Castiel corrected him. “I am sorry Dean. I will delete the blog immediately. I could post pictures of dogs that I find instead.”  
“Thanks Cas. Really, I appreciate it,” Dean said, walking over to Castiel and patting him on the shoulder.  
“It's ok Dean,” Castiel replied, holding his arms out to Dean.  
“What are you doing?” Dean asked, standing just out of reach.  
“It's called a hug. I was under the impression that you humans participated in the act frequently.”  
“Where did you learn that?”  
“Sam showed me how to do the hug,” Castiel explained.  
“You guys been having romantic cuddles while I’ve been away?” Dean asked, turning his attention to Sam.  
“What? No! He likes you more than me. You know, your whole 'profound bond' thing,” Sam said.  
“We do not have a- I don't even know what he means by that,” Dean argued against Sam's accusations.

“It means he loves you,” Sam teased. “That's why he takes pictures of you sleeping so that he can take them to his room and-”  
“Alright shut up,” Dean said, clearly flustered. “Didn't you have somewhere you needed to be?”  
“Oh no it can wait a while,” Sam replied. “You guys carry on with your hug. Pretend I’m not even here.”  
“Thank you Sam,” Castiel said, clearly not picking up on Sam's teasing. “May we do the hug Dean?”  
“I- fine,” Dean sighed, allowing Castiel to hug him.  
“Dean, you're doing it wrong. You're meant to hug back,” Castiel explained, his arms wrapped tightly round Dean.  
“Fine, happy?” Dean asked, holding the angel as lightly as possible.  
“Thank you Dean. I enjoy doing the hug with you.”  
“It's not called the hug it's just- never mind,” Dean sighed. “Are you done yet?” he asked, trying to wriggle free of Castiel's grip.  
“I thought they lasted longer,” Castiel said, not letting go of his grip on Dean. “The people in the television programmes hug and then kiss in a display of affection.”  
“They- we- we're not like them!” Dean stuttered.  
“But you said we're family. I took that to mean that we had a special bond.”  
“Yes but, there are different kinds of love. There's the love you have for your family, and then there's the gooey mushy love where people kiss and go on dates and-”  
“But we go on dates Dean,” Castiel cut him off. “We went out to a bar last week. I was under the impression that was a date.”  
“No that- that was not a date!,” Dean replied, getting more flustered by the second. “That was just two friends going out for a drink together.”  
“Aww you guys went on a date? That's so sweet,” Sam teased.  
“Why are you still here?” Dean asked, having almost forgot Sam was still listening in on their conversation.  
“I'm just waiting until you realise that the angel has a crush on you.”  
“What? He does not have a crush on me,” Dean argued, pointing a finger at Castiel.  
“Oh yea? Then why does he collect pictures of you?”  
“Why does Cas do anything? The guy is a freak.”  
“I'm still here,” Castiel said, hurt by Dean's comment.  
“So, do you?” Sam asked, turning his attention towards Castiel.  
“Do I what?”  
“Have a crush on my brother?”  
“I don’t understand. Why would I want to crush Dean?”  
Dean suppressed a laugh. He knew Castiel tried his best to understand, but sometimes he misunderstood certain things, which always amused Dean.  
“No I mean- do you like him? More than a friend?”  
“I- the angels. They call me,” Castiel said, making a swift exit.  
“Well that settles that. The Angel has a crush on you.” Sam said matter of factly.  
“Well who can blame him?” Dean asked, trying to seem nonchalant. “I mean, who doesn't have a crush on me?”  
“Oh come on you obviously like him,” Sam said.  
“What are we thirteen year old girls talking about our crushes? Cas is just- Cas.”  
“He does everything you ask him to. He comes when you call, he rebelled against the angels for you, he's saved your life more times than I can count. Is it so hard to believe that he loves you?”  
“He doesn't- He would tell me if he did.”  
“He's probably just scared you would reject him.”  
“Why would he be scared?”  
“Oh so you wouldn't reject him?” Sam teased.  
“I- I don't know,” Dean stuttered. “I care for the guy sure, but I- I don't know about all that. I don't date. I haven't been in a relationship for I don't know how long, and every time I have tried it's gone to shit.”  
“But it's Cas. He's not going anywhere.”  
“How do you know that?” Dean snapped. “You and Cas, I already care about the both of you too much. You're targets. A way for monsters and demons to get to me through you. If me and Cas were to- you know- who knows what they would do to him to get to me.”  
“He's an angel Dean, he can take care of himself,” Sam explained.

“Do you not realise how often we have had to save his feathery ass? Demons, and angels for that matter go after him because they know he's my friend, it would just get worse if we... No, I won't risk it,” Dean said, ending the discussion.  
“You don't want to be with me Dean?” a voice asked sadly, making Dean jump.  
“What the- where did you come from? And how much did you hear?” Dean asked the angel.  
“Everything,” Castiel said glumly, sinking into a chair. “But I think Sam is right, I can look after myself. Besides, half of the garrison already wants me dead, how could you possibly put me in more danger than I'm already in?”  
“That's a fair point,” Sam agreed.  
“I- I don't know I'll- think about it. Just stop taking creepy pictures of me,” Dean said, blushing and quickly leaving the room.  
“Was that a yes?” Castiel asked, tilting his head in confusion.  
“It's Dean,” Sam replied. “That's the closest to a yes that you're ever going to get.”

 


End file.
